fancreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
10 Fake Poké Balls
This concept is inspired by TheJWittz's video that shares this article's namesake. Poké Balls are one of the many innovations brought to us by the ''Pokémon franchise and one of the many core functions inside it. Their use is blunt and simple: to catch Pokémon, three words—but it's been ten years since we were last introduced to a new ball (none other than the fan-adored Dusk Ball), and the possibilities—though largely repetitive and thereby vanilla—are endless. So, with this, fellow trainer, I present to you ... Top 10 Fake Poké Balls (P.S. This list is in no specific order.) Number 10 Click 'Expand' for the number 10 pick. I do not own Pokémon (obviously). The trademark belongs in its entirety to Game Freak of Nintendo. Legendary Ball Just as its name suggests, this ball is legendary—and, if something's legendary, it's fit only for its fellow legendaries. Thus, the Legendary Ball was born—at least, as my brainchild—and it's designed for those that feel sorry for their Ultra Balls, and for those that really can't be asked to burn through piles and piles of good Poké Ball stock. Since this LEGENDARY ball is LEGENDARY, it's gotta live up to its LEGENDARY name—and be LEGENDARY. So, you're asking yourself right now, how the heck can a Poké Ball be LEGENDARY?—well, simple answer is, it's gotta be LEGENDARY. It's gotta have VALUE, gosh darnit. Just think of it this way: you're a lemon. And the LEGENDARY ball is life (#ballislife)—when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. You make the world a better place, using life; and you do it LEGENDARY-ily. Okay? Good. I really have no idea where this is going. TL;DR, Legendary Balls will make Legendary Pokémon great again. They'll make the world great again. They'll smash your troubles away in an instant. They'll be the new starting town technology gossip if you want to get REALLY serious. Number 9 Click 'Expand' for the number 10 pick. I do not own Pokémon (obviously). The trademark belongs in its entirety to Game Freak of Nintendo. Seal Ball Thus far, we've only had a single generation—Gen 4 <3—to have the Seals feature. This aspect is deadly simple, and perfect for any budding designer: you customise your Poké Ball's animation (as in, the animation that appears when a Pokémon comes out of it). There's a ton of these Seals, all of which come in all different shapes and sizes, each tailored to match your Pokémon's appearance. Their one main flaw, however, is the fact that the Poké Ball your Pokémon is captured in, should it contrast or otherwise obscure the Seals themselves, really ruins the design. For Legendaries, whom are difficult to be caught in the subtle (and ergo non-obfuscating) Poké Ball, an Ultra Ball, Dusk Ball or Legendary Ball is necessary, and all three of which are pretty bold and eye-catching with their animations—you want to make a Legendary look cool, right? Well, no, because your Poké Ball likes to ruin everything. As such, I'm introducing the Seal Ball. Its capture rate is identical to that of a Dusk Ball (under its corresponding condition), 3.5x, and is identical to a standard Poké Ball aside from an S that lines the upper half of the ball. Upon the attachment of a Seal to the Pokémon, the Seal Ball will adjust itself to the Seals attached automatically, or the player can choose the Ball's animation themself. It can be purchased upon obtaining a Seal Case, or whenever the player has Seals at their disposal. Aside from being the perfect tool for any fashionista or decoration enthusiast, it's a great tool for the capture of the Pokémon themself, at 3.5x, which is equal to the current highest capture rate of any Poké Ball. However, the price says differently, for it's a honking 1500 Pokédollars. Every Ball has its drawback, and so does any fashion kit. Number 8 Click 'Expand' for the number 10 pick. I do not own Pokémon (obviously). The trademark belongs in its entirety to Game Freak of Nintendo. Multi Ball In both Generation 6 and 7, we've seen two new wild Pokémon mechanics—Horde battles and SOS battles respectively—and both have ... had their flaws. And, in fact, their main one—only being able to catch a single one on the field rather than both—could be fixed by this one neat little concotion of mine: the Multi Ball. What this does is allow you to catch as many Pokémon as fits your heart's content in any multi-wild encounter so you're not torn between a Salamence or a Shiny Bagon or a Shiny Riolu or Shiny Happiny. You can catch both of the critters, instead! And that way, everyone's happy. As in, your heart and your Pokédex. This game is still about slavery and dictatorship, after all. P.S. if you're wondering why the colours, it's because it looks cool. In addition, the catch rate is equal to that of a Great Ball's, though its price is 200 Pokédollars higher. The grey dots are supposed to represent unity and, since they go over the black trim, it shows they're pretty unique indeed. Also, when the Poké Ball opens or closes, the dots will be interrupted or connected respectively, which I thought was a pretty cool observation. Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Pokémon